iCan't Dance
by dpp3530
Summary: Sam teaches Carly to dance. Gets a little dark. Cam.
1. iSet Up the Story

**Author's Note: The "Genesis" for this story came when I was listening to my favorite band, and the title came to me. Thanks to Hayden Lucas for suggesting I pursue it. **

**This is a Cam story. If that pairing offends you, don't read it, and please don't review. **

**If you're still with me, reviews and **_**constructive**_** criticism are always appreciated.**

"Carrrrlyyyy! Sam's here!"

Standing in front of her mirror, Carly Shay checked herself over once more. Yes, she had definitely chosen the right prom dress. She answered her older brother's cry with one of her own, "Send her up!"

Carly was almost as nervous about what Sam thought of her dress as she was about what Josh, her prom date, thought of it. While it might seem like her best friend didn't give the slightest chizz about things like prom dresses, Samantha Puckett _was_ a former beauty pageant queen and she was surprisingly knowledgeable about such matters. Who else was she going to ask, Spencer? She shuddered at the thought. Her brother was an artist, and he certainly appreciated the female form, but if it was up to her overprotective sibling, Carly would be going to the prom in a nun's habit.

The door burst open and her blonde friend burst into the room with "Hey Carls, how's it shaki… Oh Wow!" Sam had caught sight of Carly's long, floor length silver/grey dress. It showed off just enough of the brunette's cleavage to make her look sexy, rather than slutty, and it hugged her slight curves perfectly.

Carly thought the look on Sam's face was priceless. "I take it you like it?"

"When Josh gets a load of you in that dress, I think you're going to break him," her friend smiled.

Joshua Strayer had transferred into Ridgeway at the beginning of their senior year. He was smart, attractive, and a running back on the Bulldogs varsity football team. He took an immediate liking to the iCarly gang, whom he recognized from their web show, and to Carly in particular. Even though, in theory, he was what every girl at Ridgeway wanted, Carly regarded him as just a friend, like Freddie, and much like the tech producer, she had rebuked his efforts to ask her out. With Prom approaching, though, and no one else to go with, she eventually relented and let him take her – with the clear understanding that it was just as a friend.

"I wish you were going," Carly commented to Sam with disappointment evident in her voice.

"Why? You think Josh is gonna put the moves on you at the prom? I'll kick his ass if he tries it," the blonde demon replied, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"No, nothing like that," Carly replied, wistfully. "It would just be more fun if my best friend was there."

Sam sighed, "Sorry, Carlotta, Mama's got no one to go with. Even Gibby's taking Tasha."

"You could always go with Freddie. I don't think he's got a date," Carly suggested.

The blonde chuckled, "You don't think that would be a little awkward since I dumped him and crushed his nerdy little heart last year?"

"Freddie told me the truth," Carly countered. "He said it was a mutual break-up."

"That little nub! He was supposed to go along with…" Sam grumbled. "Doesn't matter anyway, he's going with Patrice downstairs."

Both girls got quiet as Carly let the matter drop. She was really disappointed, however. This was _the Prom_, the social culmination of their thirteen years of school. She wanted to share it with the person who meant the most to her, Sam Puckett.

Sam would have liked to have gone to the prom as well, if only to be there with Carly, but even if she'd had a date, she couldn't afford a prom dress. Of course, she could always make do with the ugly bridesmaids dress from that wedding they went to in Wisconsin. Maybe it was a good thing her mother couldn't find a buyer for it on Ebay. Spencer might be able to help her out making it less hideous, or maybe he could get Socko's brother Taylor to help. Then she snapped back to reality, she didn't have a date anyway. She sighed softly.

Eventually, Carly turned around and looked in the mirror again. "You don't think it's too much?" she questioned.

"Nah, it'll be perfect for the ballroom theme they're having this year," her friend responded.

Carly looked panicked. "What ballroom theme?" she stuttered.

"You didn't hear the announcement on Tuesday?" Sam replied. Carly shook her head as Sam continued. "That stupid fudge ball sale we did last year didn't raise enough money to pay for the Parker-Nichols Hotel, where they usually have it. Fortunately, the Schneider School of Dance offered to host it, but only if it was traditional ballroom dancing. Briggs is the faculty advisor for the Prom Committee and she agreed."

Carly sounded distraught, "Sam, I can't dance!"

"What do you mean you can't dance?" The blonde asked, trying to calm her friend down. "I've seen you at school dances before. You're not the greatest, but you'll pass, and you do Random Dancing all the time on _iCarly_."

"I can fake my way through modern stuff, sure," the skinny brunette ranted, "but real ballroom dancing? I don't even know where to start."

"Well, just let football boy lead," Sam suggested. Her relationship with Josh was almost as antagonistic as her relationship with Freddie had been a few years ago.

"Who do you think he is, Hines Ward?" Carly retorted sarcastically, referring to the pro running back who had won on Carly's favorite TV dance competition a couple years ago. "He dances worse than I do. Didn't you see him dancing crazy with that cheerleader at Homecoming?"

Sam chuckled, remembering. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They went silent for a few minutes, and then Carly shouted, "I know! You took four years of dance back when you were a pageant girl. You could teach me!"

Sam was afraid Carly would say that. "That was a long time ago. Besides, it sounds like a lot of work," she complained.

The brunette wouldn't be deterred, though. "For me?" she pleaded, her big brown eyes blinking at Sam.

_Now I know how Freddie feels,_ Sam grumbled internally. "Okay, we'll start after school tomorrow" she finally sighed. "But you owe me ham!"

"Yay!" Carly cheered, like a little girl who had just talked her mother into a new toy.


	2. iTeach Carly

The next morning, at school, Carly met Sam at their lockers. She was greeted with a bright smile and a "Hey Cupcake!"

It didn't happen often, but once in a while Sam would break out that nickname for her. Carly didn't know why, but whenever her best friend would call her that, her insides would melt like warm jello. She had been looking forward to Sam teaching her to dance after school, and now, knowing that Sam was in a playful mood, she was even more excited. In a chipper voice, she answered, "Good morning, Sam!" She opened her locker and put her backpack in, then started to get out books for first period. As she was doing so, she looked over at Sam, "Hey, thanks for teaching me to dance later."

The blonde had also been strangely excited at the prospect of dancing with Carly, but she was Sam Puckett, and she couldn't let it become common knowledge at Ridgeway that she was a softie. She glanced around nervously and shushed the brunette, "Not so loud! I got a reputation to protect." Her smile told Carly, however, that it was all an act, even if the other girl didn't realize it herself.

The day passed quickly and without incident. Carly had seen a few times when Sam had an opportunity for mischief, but she actually let them pass. Sam didn't want to disappoint her friend, so she had made it a point not to get detention today. It had been tough, especially when Gibby dropped his fork in the lunch line and bent over to pick it up – a perfect wedgie opportunity – but seeing the happy look on Carly's face as they walked to Bushwell Plaza made it all worthwhile.

While Sam raided the Shay's refrigerator, Carly went upstairs to the studio and moved some stuff around to clear a makeshift dance floor. Sam came up and put the CD she had brought into Freddie's_ iCarly_ laptop, which was connected to the studio's sound system. This was a CD that Pam Puckett, consummate stage mom, had bought for her twin daughters to practice with when they were taking dance classes, back when they were 7 years old. It was perfect music to teach Carly to dance, particularly since Sam had heard it so often that she knew every note on the album.

"Okay, Cupcake, let's start with a waltz. Put your arm around my neck like this, and your other hand in mine, like that. Okay, now 1, 2, 3…" Carly let Sam lead as her mind wandered. The music reminded her of a more elegant time, and she felt kind of surprised that it was even on CD. It felt like it should be on an old vinyl record being played on a victrola with the big sound horn on top. It was kind of romantic in its own way, though, and she wished she had someone better than Josh to share it with at the prom. She tried to imagine the perfect boy in her head, but the face of her blonde best friend kept intruding into the fantasy. _It's just because I'm dancing with her right now_, the brunette thought.

Carly had some rhythm, even if she didn't think so, and it wasn't long before she had the basic moves down. Sam found the whole thing very unnerving, for reasons she couldn't understand. It wasn't that she didn't like dancing with Carly, or holding her close. In fact, it almost felt like she was enjoying it too much. She broke away from the younger girl. "Argh, I can't do this," she groaned.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Carly was confused.

"It was easier teaching Freddie," Sam continued, and Carly felt a pang of jealousy as she pictured Sam dancing with their techie friend. It was almost painful for her to remember Sam and Freddie together.

"I know I'm bad, but come on…" Carly countered.

"No, it's not that at all. You're actually pretty good. It's just that it's you, and you're…" Sam hesitated, unsure of what she meant.

"What are you trying to say, Sam?" Carly demanded, sounding hurt. She had been having more fun than she'd expected to, but apparently her dance partner didn't feel the same way.

"I don't know," Sam answered, honestly. "Look, forget I said anything. Let's move on to something more advanced." The blonde smiled. "This time, I'm going to dip you," she grinned.

This made Carly feel much better. Then Sam realized what the next song was and it made her heart crash. It was a particularly romantic ballad, and the butterflies in her stomach were joined by several thousands of their friends. If she said anything, though, the lanky brunette would certainly take it the wrong way, and she didn't want to hurt Carly. _Suck it up, Puckett, _she thought to herself and kept dancing.

Sam ran Carly through the basics of the move, and then they were ready to try it for real. At the appropriate time in the music, Sam spun the two of them around, and brought Carly down to waist level. Her face was mere inches from Carly's and the two girls found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Carly marveled at the twin azure orbs that seemed to be windows to Sam's very soul. Sam was drawn to Carly's dark eyes that held all of the brunette's secrets. Neither teen would remember initiating it, but suddenly their lips were crashing together with a burning passion.

Carly felt as though a fire was ignited in her heart. Suddenly things she had wondered about for years were clear, and fantasies she hadn't dared dream were now her fondest wish. This wasn't at all what she had planned, but her heart wanted what it wanted, and there was only one course it would let her choose right now. As they pulled apart, she looked deeply into her friend's beautiful blue eyes and spoke, "Samantha, will _you_ be my date for the prom?"

Sam looked bewildered. Gesturing towards herself, she questioned, "You want…" Faltering, she tried again, "Are you…"

Carly's heart was crushed. She would have sworn Sam kissed her, but she had clearly misread the blonde's feelings. Upon hearing Sam's next words, though, her heart began beating again. "Carlotta, I would be _honored_ if you would allow me to take you to the prom."

A twinkle of mischief appeared in chocolate eyes, "Sam, I think we should practice some more."

Sam's mind was still clouded by recent events. "But if I'm taking you, you can just follow my lead."

Carly realized she'd need to spell it out, "No, I think we need to practice that last move again."

"The dip?"

"You are so cute when you're confused," Carly responded, winking. "No, _after_ the dip."

"Ohh…" realization dawned in bright blue eyes. Sam dipped Carly into another kiss, more expected but no less passionate than the first.


	3. iGet a Girlfriend

**Author's Note: The language is going to get unpleasant in the next few chapters. Some of it was pretty hard to write, as it doesn't reflect my personal views at all. I wouldn't be writing Cam fanfiction if it did.**

**This isn't at all where I had intended to go with this story when I started, but stories have a mind of their own sometimes, and there is a point to all of this.**

It was almost 5 PM, and Carly and Sam had been "practicing" for the dance for about half an hour. The brunette, always the rational one, decided that they should postpone the practice session until they talked about the shift in their relationship. "So, where did that come from?" she asked the blonde.

"What do you mean? You kissed me!" her friend countered.

Carly relented, "Okay, maybe we kissed each other. What does this mean?"

Sam Puckett was never one to talk about her emotions. Her reputation was that she was a badass, and even her best friend assumed that was the reason she was so closed off. In truth, Sam had never learned to share her feelings. She had an absentee father, an emotionally distant mother, and a physically distant twin sister. Until she met Carly Shay, there was no point in sharing her feelings. Even then, it was difficult since she didn't have the vocabulary. She simply didn't know how. Now that best friend had become something much, much more, but Sam was unable to express just what it was that she felt for Carly. The brunette was looking at her expectantly, but she could only shrug. She just hoped Carly wouldn't take that the wrong way.

Fortunately, Carly knew her friend's quirks. She proceeded to open up herself, hoping that would spark the blonde, "I've been having these feelings for a while, but they never made sense until that kiss. I guess it all started after we Wedgie-Bounced Jonah. He was the first boy to take a romantic interest in you, and after that I started looking at you differently myself. I saw how beautiful you were, even when you didn't try to be. I love the fact that you can be strong and tough, but you still have a feminine side. Why do you think I helped make you over when you were trying to get with Pete? I wanted to see your girly side. Pete was never going to know what kind of underwear you were wearing but I wanted to see you in pa…" at Sam's moan, she appended, "ladies underwear."

Carly paused, and Sam took the opportunity, "Carly, when I tried to steal your sandwich nine years ago, you pushed me off the bench and took it back. That made you the first person - ever - that I saw as my equal. But you went further than that. You've taken care of me, you've fed me, and you've kept me out of juvie. I need you. Most days, hell every day, you're the best thing in my life. After the kiss, though, I not only realized why your face lights up when I call you 'Cupcake,' but why I love calling you that just to see it light up. I realized _why _I hate every boy who's ever shown an interest in you, and why we're always touching each other. We belong together, Carls."

"I need you too, Sam," Carly gushed. "I keep you out of trouble, but you bring out the fun, outgoing side of me. Without you, I'd probably be a shy little nerd. I could never have done _iCarly_ without you beside me." She paused, then stared into her friend's crystal blue eyes, "Samantha Michelle Puckett, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Silly question, Cupcake," the blonde answered. "I already am."

The girls knew they had to tell Spencer, for two reasons. First, he was Carly's legal guardian, and as such he had a right to know who she was going to prom with. Second, and more importantly, Sam was going to need his help with her prom dress. Deciding that there was no time like the present, the girls bounded down the steps to find the elder Shay.

Spencer was in the kitchen making dinner when the girls came into the kitchen. They sat down at the kitchen table, while he stood at the island putting the finishing touches on a large pizza. Carly looked a little nervous, and Sam reached over and laced her fingers with Carly's as the younger girl started to speak. "Spencer, there's been a change of plans. I'm not going to the prom with Josh."

Spencer jumped to the wrong conclusion, "Why what did he do? Do I need to…"

Carly cut him off before he got too worked up, "He didn't do anything, Spence, I just found someone better to go with." The last part included a knowing glance at Sam.

Other people would have easily read the signs, but not Spencer. "Who?" he asked. "Do I know him?"

Carly took a deep breath, it was all or nothing. "I'm going with Sam."

Spencer still didn't understand, "I thought Sam didn't have a date." Then, glancing at their clasped hands, the truth hit him, "Oh! OH! oh…"

Carly loved her big brother to death, but now he was just getting annoying, "Can't you say anything other than 'oh'?"

"No," came the response, but after a murderous glare from both teens, he continued. "Carly, it's your life. If you're happy with Sam, then I'm happy for both of you." He paused, and then his voice got solemn, "Maybe the prom isn't the best way to do this, though. Some of your fellow students may not be as open-minded as your big brother. I love you both and I wouldn't want to see anything happen."

"Don't worry. Your sister's safe with me," Sam promised, her voice as solemn as Spencer's had been.

_The optimism of new love_, Spencer thought, even though he'd been there a time or two. He wasn't sure they knew what they were getting into, and it worried him. Seattle was a pretty open minded town, but high school kids could be mean. Sam could take care of herself, but in protecting Carly, she might get in over her head. Sam was like a little sister to him, and her being hurt – or worse – would devastate him, not to mention his little sister. Then he realized something they hadn't said. "What did Josh say when you told him?" he asked.

"I haven't told him yet, we wanted you to be the first to know," Carly replied. "He knew that we were just going as friends, though. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Maybe," Spencer said, still worried. "Why don't you go upstairs and call him now. He's got a few weeks. If you tell him now, he might still be able to get another date. Besides, it'll give me and Sam a minute to talk."

As Spencer and Sam watched Carly disappear up the steps, Sam turned to Spencer and gave him a questioning glance. "What are your intentions towards my sister?" Spencer asked, sounding far more parental than a 31 year old artist who spends all his time with teenagers had any right to.

Sam almost laughed at the absurdity of him asking her that question, but she realized the big goofball was serious. He deserved a serious answer. "You know, Spence, we've only been 'together' maybe an hour. I'm still trying to sort this out in my own head. I do know that I care about her more than anyone else in the world."

Spencer still had to ask the big question, "Do you love her?"

Sam took a deep breath. She had never really loved anyone before. Love made you vulnerable, and that got you hurt. With Carly, it was different, though. Carly loved her unconditionally, that much Sam knew. She _could_ be vulnerable to Carly. Again, she answered as honestly as she was capable of, "I don't have a lot of experience with love. I think so, but…" She paused to regroup, then answered confidently, "Yes, yes I do."

"She loves you too, I'm sure of it," the elder Shay replied, smiling. "It's everyone else I'm worried about."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Carly had dialed Josh's cell phone number on her Pearphone. She was nervous as listened to it ringing. Josh_ had_ seemed kind of obsessive about asking her out. She wasn't sure how he'd take this news. She found herself wishing Sam was here to hold her hand. She almost yelled downstairs for her girlfriend, but Josh answered first, "Hey Carls, what's up?"

She swallowed hard. Josh was her friend, and she hoped he'd understand. She spoke up, "I know this is short notice, but I won't be able to go to the prom with you. I'm sorry."

Josh sounded concerned, "What's the matter, did something happen?"

Carly knew she couldn't lie. The truth would be obvious when she and Sam showed up at the prom as a couple. Besides, she felt no shame in being with Sam. "No, it's just that you and I were going as friends, but I've been asked by someone I'd rather go with."

Now the boy on the other end sounded angry. "Who?" he asked.

"Sam," she answered honestly.

"Sam who?" he demanded. "What's he got that I don't?"

"Sam Puckett," she said quietly, "and it's not that _she_ has anything you don't, it's just that I'd rather go with her."

Josh wasn't getting it, "So you want to go stag with your best friend instead of going with me as your date? What's up with that?"

"No, Josh, Sam _is_ my date." Carly waited with baited breath for her friend's response.

It wasn't the one she hoped for, "That's fucking disgusting, Carly!"

Carly was taken aback. "What is?"

"You dyking it out with your little girly friend," he shouted. "You gay now, Carly, is that it? I mean, it's obvious Puckett likes pussy, but I expected better from you! Now everyone's going to think I turned you into a lesbo, you little freak."

Carly had never seen this side of Josh, and she didn't like it at all. She couldn't understand why he was being so hateful. She was in tears as she spoke next, "I can't believe you. You're not the man I thought you were, you're just a pig. I don't ever want to talk to you again."

"You're going to regret this, Shay. Big time," he ranted as she touched the Call End button. Carly sat shaking on her bed. She dropped the phone and it clattered loudly to the floor. Tears streaming from her eyes, she stood up and ran past it on her way out the door. She didn't even care if it was broken. She needed the comfort of her Sam right now. That was all that mattered.


	4. iHave a Bad Day at School

Carly ran down the stairs and found Sam sitting on the couch. Spencer was still in the kitchen. She was still sobbing loudly as she hit the landing, and her girlfriend immediately noticed. Sam stood, taking a couple of steps toward Carly, "What happened, Cupcake?"

"It was Josh. He…" she threw herself into Sam's arms, pausing to collect herself, "he said terrible things about me and you." She inhaled deeply, trying to keep her nose from running, "He was so hurtful. I thought he was our friend. How could he say those things?"

Carly could feel Sam's hands clench into fists against her back. Sam spoke in measured tones, through clenched teeth, the anger very evident in her voice. "I. Will. Kill. Him."

"Sam, no!" Carly cried, clutching at Sam's shirt and dragging her down to the couch. She collapsed with her head in Sam's lap, facing up at her girlfriend. "Stay with me," she pleaded, her eyes meeting Sam's. "I need you to stay here with me."

Sam was torn. She wanted to go find Josh, tear him apart limb from limb, and throw the individual pieces off of separate buildings. But, she couldn't leave Carly when her Cupcake needed her the most. Carly felt Sam relax into the couch, and she buried her face against Sam's stomach.

Spencer walked in from the kitchen. "This is exactly what I was afraid of," he said. He put his hand on his little sister's shoulder. "You okay, kiddo?" he asked softly.

Carly could feel Sam's hand stroking her hair. "I am now," she answered truthfully.

Sam continued stroking Carly's hair, cooing softly to her girlfriend, "It's okay, Carls, Mama's here and I love you very much."

Carly rolled slightly and looked up at the blonde. "You love me?" she asked quietly.

"You doubted it?" came the response.

"No," Carly replied, smiling a little, "Oh my God, I love you too Sam!" Carly leaned up, and Sam leaned down, and they met in the middle in a gentle kiss.

"Yeep," a weird sound came from Spencer, and both girls looked at him. The older Shay sibling was beet red as he stuttered, "Gonna go to – um – leave you two alone for a few minutes." He retreated quickly to his bedroom, leaving the girls giggling behind him.

The next two weeks at school passed without incident, but Carly and Sam were slowly becoming aware of a rumor going on behind their backs. People would stare and point, and they would hear hints of whispered comments, but no one was stupid enough to say anything directly to Sam Puckett or her friend. Even death glares from the Puckett weren't enough to quash it, though. Sam and Carly both knew what it was and who had started it, but they carried on with their plans to go to prom together anyway.

Monday morning the girls walked into school together. They were in a good mood as the school year was coming to a close, and the prom was this coming Friday night. Spencer, Socko, and Taylor had taken Sam's leftover bridesmaids gown and transformed it into something a former beauty queen would be proud to wear to prom, and they were both going to spend that magical night with the person they loved. Nothing could spoil this mood, until they turned the corner.

In red spray paint, starting on Carly's locker and ending on Sam's, were the words "Rug Munchers." Carly immediately grabbed Sam's arm and held on for dear life. She didn't want her girlfriend flying off the handle and doing something that would get her banned from Prom. This incident, as well as the rumors, had only strengthened her resolve to go in spite of any negative backlash. "No Sam, we'll do the sensible thing and report this. Let Principal Franklin handle it." Sam growled, so Carly pleaded, "For me."

The principal promised them an investigation, but he had heard the rumors floating around himself, so there were literally hundreds of potential suspects. Carly argued that it was obviously Josh, but the older man's hands were tied. Without a witness or physical evidence, he couldn't suspend Josh on hearsay. He sent the girls to class.

The girls were late to class, provoking the ire of Mr. Howard, but they didn't care. They took their seats and listened to him drone on about European History, when suddenly Carly had a horrifying thought. She raised her hand. "Yes, Carly?" the teacher asked.

"Mr Howard, I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back." She stood and ran out the door without even waiting for an answer. She ran to the ladies room, and pulled out her Pearphone. She dialied Freddie's number and waited for a response.

Sitting in Miss Briggs' English class, Freddie Benson's phone started vibrating. Pulling it out, he saw Carly's name on the caller ID. He touched the Answer button, and whispered into the phone, hoping Briggs wouldn't see, "This isn't a good time…"

He was cut off immediately by a panicked voice on the other end. "Does Josh know the password to the _iCarly_ site?"

Freddie was going to hang up but the sheer terror in Carly's voice compelled him to answer, "Yeah, he uploaded some videos for me a couple weeks ago, why?"

"Can you change it? Right now, Freddie!" He knew Carly wouldn't be acting like this unless it was important.

"Mr. Benson, what is so important that you need to answer phone calls in my class?" Miss Briggs shrill voice came from the front of the room.

"Family emergency," he lied, "Gotta go!" With that, he ran out of the room.

Carly met Freddie at the school library. The library was deserted since class was in session, and even the librarian was in the back room. The two teens ran over to one of the open terminals, and Freddie brought up the web administration page. He selected a new password, "ChurchPants" and Carly breathed a sigh of relief. The two teens returned to class, Carly promising she'd explain everything later.

Between classes, Carly had to stop at her locker to change books. As she turned the corner, the hateful graffiti stared her in the face. She became aware of Gibby, whose locker was between hers and Sam's, and thus caught up in the chaos, staring at the writing. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Gibby, I'm so sorry."

The younger boy turned to her and asked, "You and Sam?"

"Yeah, Gib, it's true," she answered, sounding guilty, although she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"'Bout time," Gibby answered, smiling brightly, as he walked away. Carly wanted to cry with happiness. At least someone was on her side.

That afternoon, after school, the _iCarly_ trio walked into Carly's apartment. The door was locked, so they knew Spencer wasn't home. When they got inside, Sam went for the refrigerator while Carly and Freddie sat down on the couch. Freddie turned to Carly, "So what was up with the password thing this morning. You sounded like the world was going to end if we didn't change it."

Carly opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly all three of their phones chirped in unison. Freddie was the first one to pull his out and read the new text, "Gibby says we'd better check the _iCarly_ web site."

Carly's heart sank as she stood up, but Sam was at the counter PC faster. Instead of the familiar web site, the page was simple black text on a white background, the first line in a much larger font than the rest of the page, "Welcome to Dyke-Carly!"

"Oh my God! We should have checked the site this morning!" Carly bawled, tears in her eyes. Sam put her arm around Carly's back as they scrolled down the page, which was now a long, rambling rant, laced with profanity and slurs, about the "sickness" of homosexuality, and how Carly and Sam just needed "a good man" to "cure" them of it.

Carly turned to Freddie. "This isn't how we wanted you to find out," she said softly.

The tech producer looked at his two friends, both of which he'd been in brief romantic relationships with, with a glazed over look in his eyes, "You… Her… Together?"

"Yeah, Freddie," Sam answered, "we are. We were going to tell you before the prom, I swear."

"I heard the rumors, but I didn't want to believe it. I guess I was still holding out hope…" Freddie mumbled. "I wondered why Carly wasn't going with Josh." He went silent for a moment, still looking shell-shocked, "I'm going to go restore the site from the backup on my laptop." He started to walk towards the door, headed for his apartment.

Carly yelled after him, "Freddie, wait!"

He rounded on her, and his voice was much harsher than either girl expected, "Listen, Carly, I'm upset and I'm jealous. I know I have no right to feel that way, but I do! No more secrets, remember?" He stormed out of the apartment, and Carly thought she saw tears in his eyes.

Carly felt horrible. For the first time since she kissed Sam, she legitimately felt guilty. Not for loving Sam, but for waiting so long to tell Freddie. This definitely wasn't the way they wanted him to find out. She looked at her girlfriend's face and could see something rare for Sam Puckett, shame. She knew the older girl felt the same way she did. Their friend had deserved better.


	5. iWon't Let Them Win

Tuesday passed without incident, although Freddie was avoiding the girls all day. Even when they had classes together, he managed to sit as far away from them as possible, and refused to make eye contact. Even Sam's reassurances of "He'll come around, Cupcake" weren't enough to keep Carly from worrying. Freddie was her closest friend, and the thought of losing him as such was devastating.

After school, the two girls went, as usual, to Carly's apartment. When they got there, Sam plopped onto the couch. Carly, still paranoid from the events of the previous day, went to check the _iCarly_ web site. She was pleased to see the familiar blue, pink, and yellow logo. She was even more pleased to see that Freddie had put up a disclaimer stating that the site had been hacked and the thoughts and ideas presented by the hacker were not the opinions of iCarly dot com. It gave her hope to see that even upset, Freddie still cared enough about _iCarly_ to put in a little extra work to save its reputation.

Even though the disclaimer made no mention of the hacked content, it was clear from the message boards that a number of regular _iCarly_ viewers had read Josh's anonymous manifesto. The majority of comments were supportive, expressing outrage that the site had been defaced so badly. A few comments questioned whether it was true that the girls were, indeed, a couple. Of those, the majority were positive as well, in some cases expressing surprise that it had taken this long. Unfortunately, a few of them were negative, vowing to never watch the web show again. An even smaller number were downright mean. Carly, having been wounded so egregiously at school the previous day, immediately latched onto these comments.

"Oh my God, Sam, look at all of these negative comments," she exclaimed, drawing her girlfriend to her side.

Sam tried to calm her down, "There aren't that many, Cupcake. Look, most of these people support us."

"Maybe Spencer's right. Maybe we shouldn't do this," Carly suggested.

"You don't want to be with me?" Sam questioned.

"No," the brunette clarified, "it's not that at all. I do want to be with you. Just…Maybe the prom isn't such a good idea. Is it really worth it?"

Sam wasn't about to back down. Carly was her girlfriend, and the two of them had as much right to be together at the prom as Freddie did to be with Patrice, or Gibby with Tasha. No prejudiced little jackweasel was going to tell her that she wasn't allowed to be happy with her Cupcake just because they both happened to be female. "Mama don't back down from a fight, Cupcake," she stated adamantly.

"I'm afraid, Sam," the younger girl cried, and Sam could clearly hear the fear in her voice. "We've only been together a couple weeks, and we haven't even told that many people yet, but look at everything that's happened to us. If we walk into that prom together, we're announcing to the whole school that we're a couple. With everything that's happened, I'm expecting pitchforks and torches."

"You're overreacting, Cupcake," Sam tried to argue, but she knew that Carly wasn't like her. Despite the fact that they had been best friends for the last nine years, the brunette hadn't grown up in the same world she did. She hadn't built up the shields that Sam had – the ones she'd had to create to survive – so Carly couldn't take the strain. Sam Puckett never backed down from a fight, but she wasn't in this alone anymore. She and Carly were a couple, and from now on, she had to think about the well-being of her partner as well as her own. Her Puckett nature was resisting, but Sam knew what she had to do – one of the hardest things she'd ever done, back off. "Carly, if you don't want to go, then we won't go. I can't stand to see you this upset."

"Thanks, Sam," the brunette smiled slightly for the first time since they got home. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's a shame, though. Spencer and the guys put all that work into my dress, and you look so damn hot in yours. I was really looking forward to this," the blonde lamented as they went up to Carly's room to do homework. At least that's what they'd tell Spencer they were doing if he asked.

That evening, Spencer made his "not quite famous, but magically delicious" spaghetti tacos. After dinner, the three of them retired to the couch to watch the season premiere of _Elephant Love_. Just as the show was starting, the landline rang. Spencer, being the closest to the phone, answered it. He was surprised to hear who was on the other end.

"Dad! I didn't think you'd be in port for another two months," the older Shay sibling exclaimed. "I see, mechanical failure. Where are you?" Another pause, then he continued, "You want to talk to Carly?"

"Hi Dad," Carly said sullenly when Spencer handed her the phone.

"Why so glum, Pumpkin?" Colonel Steven Shay asked his youngest child.

"Dad, I have to tell you something. Promise you won't freak out?" Carly begged.

"That depends, Carly. I'm your father, it's part of my job to freak out," her father half-jokingly answered.

"Dad, Sam and I are… Well, we're dating now," his daughter blurted out.

"I see," was the response.

Carly continued, "We were going to go to the prom together, but Josh, the guy I was originally going to go with, he started rumors about us at school, he spray painted our lockers, and he hacked our web site. I know if we go, things are going to get fighty."

This wasn't entirely a shock to Colonel Shay. Whenever his sub was within range, he'd use the opportunity to catch up on his daughter's web show. As the sub was nearing Pearl Harbor yesterday morning, he had pulled up the site, only to find a very unpleasant surprise. Even though he wasn't home often, he knew his daughter's best friend from those visits, as well as what Spencer had told him. He was aware of the girls' unusually close friendship. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together.

"So you're not going?" the officer asked.

"I want to _so bad_, Daddy," Carly whined, sounding much younger than her 17 years, "but I'm afraid of what's going to happen. Why do people have to be like this?"

"Carly, do you remember the discussion we had about terrorists after September 11th?" the colonel asked, taking Carly by surprise.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" his daughter asked.

"Do you believe that you have as much right to go to the prom with Sam as Josh and his date, or any of the other couples in your school?" he replied.

"I do, Daddy. Sam does too," Carly replied.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Pumpkin, but you need to stand up for what you believe in. If you don't, you're letting Josh beat you," the colonel explained. "Terrorists are terrorists, whether they're out to destroy America, or ruin the reputation of the girl who turned them down. If you stay home, Josh gets exactly what he wants. That's why I think you should go. You have a lot of friends, and they'll stand by you. I can't say I'm thrilled with you dating a delinquent, but I know she can take care of herself. Maybe Spencer can be a chaperone, to be nearby too, just in case."

"You're the best, Dad," Carly beamed. "Thanks for being so cool about all of this."

"It's my job, Pumpkin," he replied. "Now is Sam there with you?"

"Yes."

"May I talk to her, please?"

"Sam," she said, handing the phone to the blonde, "my dad wants to talk to you."

In almost a decade of being friends with Carly, Sam could count on her fingers the number of times she'd spoken to Carly's father, and of those, every time had been in person. She took the phone with trepidation. "Hello," she answered.

"Puckett," the colonel began, making Sam feel like she was in boot camp,"it's no secret that I've considered you a bad influence on my daughter – hell, on both my kids. Spencer trusts you, though, and I've learned to respect his judgment, even if he is a bit of a nutball. But, if you're going to be dating my baby girl, you'd better wise up. No more juvie, no more petty theft. I have my sources and I'll be watching you from afar, so you'd better straighten up and fly right."

"Yes sir, Colonel, sir," Sam replied, half-mockingly.

"I'm serious," the officer replied. Then in a softer voice, he added, "Sam, take care of my little girl, please."

"Don't worry, _Dad_, I will," she answered, with a trace of her trademark sarcasm.

Steven laughed, "Don't push your luck, Samantha. You may not believe this, but I've had drill sergeants tougher than you. I'll kick your ass when I'm home in a few months."

"I'll take good care of her, Colonel Shay. I promise," Sam replied with total sincerity.

"I know you will, Sam. Let me talk to Spencer now."

She handed the phone to Spencer, and then walked into the kitchen. Carly followed her in. Sam pulled a root beer and a Peppy Cola out of the fridge, handing the latter to Carly. She looked her girlfriend in the eye and asked, "So, Cupcake, does this mean we're going?"

"Yeah," Carly replied, a newfound confidence in her voice, "we are definitely going. We can't let the terrorists win. No jealous football players, either."


	6. iGo to the Prom

Carly Shay was thankful. Thankful for her father, who had raised her to be a woman of principle, and who had convinced her – despite his worries for her safety – that this was the right thing to do. Thankful for her big brother, who called Principal Franklin and volunteered – practically begged – to be a chaperone for the Ridgeway Senior Prom, just so he could be there for her. Thankful for Gibby and Tasha, who, despite the apparent stigma attached to her and Sam as a couple, still shared a limo to the prom, unconcerned about the stares of others when they arrived. Thankful for the burst water pipe at the Schneider School of Dance, which meant that the school needed to relocate the prom once again at the last minute, this time to the school gymnasium. It wasn't the Grand Ballroom at the Parker/Nichols, but at least they were playing music written in the current century. But mostly, she was thankful for the blonde standing next to her, holding her hand as they walked into the gym, Samantha Michelle Puckett, her girlfriend.

At Sam's request, Spencer had enlisted Socko and his brother Taylor to help her make over the bridesmaids gown that she had kept after they'd been invited to be in Gordon and Jodi's wedding last year. With Sam and Spencer's artistic talent, and Socko and Taylor's fashion sense and sewing skills, the ridiculous gown had been transformed into a beautiful prom dress. It was amazing what a few alterations could accomplish – some cinching here, a lower neckline there, some accents in dark blue all around. Carly marveled at how the color, which had looked so tacky in the harsh lighting of the hall in Wisconsin, now offset Sam's sparkling blue eyes perfectly. The cinching and the newly plunging neckline showed off the gorgeous body that Carly had envied for years. Or maybe it wasn't the dress at all, but the new way that Carly was looking at Sam. She'd have plenty of time to ponder that question, though.

On the side of the gym near the entrance, a number of tables had been arranged, seating six per table. The group chose an empty table, and Gibby immediately pulled out a chair and motioned for Tasha to sit. Carly was about to sit down, when she realized that Sam was doing the same for her. She smiled brightly as she added this to the list of the many reasons she loved the little blonde. Maintaining decorum, Spencer held the chair next to Carly for Sam, before sitting down himself. Almost immediately after he sat down, however, his eyes were drawn toward a lovely Hispanic woman standing against the wall nearby. "Who is that?" he asked the students.

Carly followed his eyes, and then rolled her own. Only her brother… "That's Miss Velasquez, the new librarian," she shouted above the music. "I think her first name is Maria."

"Miss? As in single?" Spencer gleefully asked. At Carly's nod, he continued, "You kids have fun! I'll be mingling with the other chaperones."

"Well, one of them, maybe," Sam joked as he ran over to the woman.

"Maybe he's got a chance. He does look pretty good in that tux," Gibby commented.

Sam surveyed the room, searching for allies and enemies. In a table in the corner with his AV buddies sat Freddie and Patrice, sitting next to Shane and his date, Wendy. Completing the table was Jeremy "Germy" Williams, along with a girl that Sam recognized as his cousin Amy, a junior at the school. Three of the tables right along the dance floor were currently occupied by the football team and their dates. She could see Josh and his date, a blonde cheerleader named Brooklynn, sharing a table with star quarterback Jake Krandle and his girlfriend Stephanie and another player she knew only as "Moose" and his date. Teachers and other chaperones stood around the periphery of the gym, and in the far corner, a small table with Principal Franklin himself acting as DJ for the evening.

She was startled by a tap on her shoulder. She looked at the table and realized Gibby and Tasha were gone, the young man leaving his jacket and tie draped over his chair. Her girlfriend was looking at her expectantly. She realized she'd missed something and stared back at Carly with a questioning look on her face.

"I said," the brunette responded, "should we go dance?"

Sam nodded, and the couple proceeded to the dance floor, making sure to give Josh's table a wide berth. Once out on the dance floor, Carly felt better, since she and Sam were not the only girls dancing together. She began to have a little more confidence that things would be okay.

After they had been dancing for a few songs, "DJ Teddy" put on a slow song. The dance floor quickly emptied and couples replaced the groups that had been dancing together. Sam realized that they were the only couple on the floor that wasn't boy-girl, and she looked into Carly's eyes. The brunette put her arm around Sam's back in response, and they began dancing together to the romantic music. It quickly became obvious to Carly that every eye in the room was on them, and she tried not to let it get to her. She could feel the weight of the stares pressing on her, though, and as the song ended, she whispered to Sam, "Let's go get something to drink."

Due to the limited space, the food and drinks were set up in the lobby outside of the gym. The two girls started walking towards the exit. They didn't make it. Suddenly, a number of tuxedoed figures were in front of them. She looked up to see Josh and Moose, along with three of their teammates. Jake stood off to the side, looking unsure as to whether he wanted to be there. Carly immediately picked up on this and looked directly at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Gotta stand with my team," the tall blond boy responded.

Josh got into Sam's face. "Look here guys, it's the bitch who stole my date. How'd you do it, Puckett? How'd you turn her gay?"

"I didn't _turn_ her gay, Josh," Sam spat back at him. "She kissed me first."

That admission had the desired effect, bruising the football player's ego. "You lie!" he screamed.

"Get out of my face," Sam responded coldly. Carly was getting scared and took a step backwards.

"There's six of us and one of you," he taunted. "You gonna take us all on by yourself?"

Suddenly, from behind Carly, a familiar voice answered "What if she's not by herself?" Freddie Benson asked, walking up beside Sam. The blonde looked at him, since he'd been avoiding them, and he answered her unspoken question with a wily grin, "Jake said it, I gotta stand with my team."

Suddenly another figure was standing on the other side of Sam. He hadn't done it in a while, but the young man was pulling off his shirt and throwing it aside. "It's on!" Gibby said. Shane stood next to him.

Jake stepped forward to stand beside Freddie. "You know what. I was on _iCarly_ once. I'm part of the team too."

Josh was losing control of the situation, and he didn't like it. He took a hard swing, his fist connecting with Sam's jaw. The little blonde, arms flailing, fell backwards. Carly tried to catch her, and both girls tumbled to the floor.

Both groups surged forward, but before they could do battle, a tall black man appeared in the middle of the action. "Enough of this!" Principal Franklin bellowed. Josh found his arms pinned behind his back by someone surprisingly strong. "Miss Briggs," the principal commanded, "take mister Strayer to my office and see if you can find the expulsion forms."

"Expulsion?" the young football player questioned, surprised.

Franklin looked at him coolly, "Considering the nature of this attack, as well as some other incidents that have occurred this week, I believe it's justified. According to district policy, I am also permitted to contact the Seattle PD if Miss Puckett would like to press charges."

"Damn right, I'm pressing charges!" Sam answered from the gym floor, surprised to be on the right side of the law for a change.

As Miss Briggs dragged Josh away, Franklin rounded on the other four players, "As for you four, I know that you all have football scholarships to various universities. A copy of this incident report will be forwarded to those institutions, which may affect your academic standing." He looked at Spencer and the other chaperones, who had gathered around, "Get them out of here."

Now the principal turned his attention to where Freddie and Gibby were helping the girls back to their feet. "Sam, you're going to need to fill out an incident report on this, but I think it can wait until after the prom," he said, smiling.

Carly looked at her girlfriend. Sam was a bit rumpled and she had a small bruise on her chin, but she was otherwise uninjured. Carly was surprised that Josh had managed to get through Sam's ninja defenses.

As if reading her mind, the blonde whispered, "Sometimes you have to know when _not_ to duck, Cupcake."

With Principal Franklin attending to Josh's punishment, Spencer Shay took over DJ duties. "Now here's a special song for a very special couple," he announced.

As the music started, Carly and Sam realized they were alone on the dance floor. Carly recognized the lyrics immediately.

_I can be fragile_

_I can break in two_

_But I know I'll be _

_Swept up by you_

She rested her head on Sam's shoulder as they danced. This was her senior prom, dammit, and even if they had to dance the whole night alone, she was going to enjoy it. Well aware that all eyes in the gym were on her, she lifted her head, and being careful of Sam's chin, she kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips.

_Cause you are meant for me_

Now she realized that they were no longer alone on the dance floor. Freddie and Patrice, Gibby and Tasha, Shane and Wendy, and Jake and Stephanie were there as well. Remembering a night at the Groovy Smoothie, she smiled at Freddie, who mouthed the words "I'm sorry" before kissing his own date. Carly harbored no ill will towards the tech producer, and she knew things would be awkward between the three of them for a while, but they'd work it out. They always did.

The dance floor quickly filled up with couples, each lost in their own little world. No one was staring at them anymore. As the song ended and another slow song took its place, Carly got the sense that everything really was going to be okay. She hadn't asked for any special treatment, simply acceptance, and now it looked like they had achieved it.

Sam, as usual, seemed to read her thoughts. "You happy we came, Cupcake?"

"I'm always happy when I'm with you," she answered, bringing the blonde in for another kiss.


	7. Epilogue  iLearn My Lesson

**Epilogue**

Eighteen year old Joshua Strayer, inmate number 8318514, was being escorted to his new cell in the state penetentiary. As they reached the cell, the guard stopped and took off the handcuffs he was wearing. With a gruff voice, the burly guard ordered him into the cell, "In here, Strayer." Josh looked at the small room that would be his home for the next six months. A rough looking older man was lying in the bottom bunk, and he turned to look at them when the guard spoke. The guard withdrew and locked the cell door behind him.

Josh was scared. As a football player, he was a tough guy, but this was a whole new level. The man approached him with a look in his eye that reminded Josh of a tiger stalking its prey. He tried to make nice, "I'm Josh. I guess I'm your new roommate for a while." He extended his hand.

He was surprised when the older man took it and shook it with a smile. "Name's Carmine," he answered. "So, what're you in for?"

Josh had seen enough police shows to know this is where you had to play it up and act tough, "Aggravated Assault with Extenuating Circumstances."

"Small world," Carmine replied, sounding impressed. "Assault with a Deadly Weapon and Assault with Intent to Kill," he explained, pointing to himself. "Extenuating Circumstances, eh? What'd you do?"

Josh took this as a positive sign and cranked it up a notch, "The court called it a hate crime. I beat up a couple of dykes."

The older man nodded appreciatively. At that moment, a female guard appeared at the door. Carmine turned to look as the woman shouted, "Puckett, you got visitors!"

Josh's face went white at the mention of the older man's last name.

Carmine turned back to Josh, malice evident in his eyes, "I gotta go, Josh. My favorite niece Sammy and her girlfriend, Carly, are here to see me. Sweet girls," He paused, and Josh could feel the room get colder as he spoke again, "Don't worry, though, you and me are gonna have a long talk later…"

**The End**


End file.
